It has long been known to equip motor vehicles with one or more sun visors adjacent the upper edge of the windshield. Such sun visors may be folded down from a storage position adjacent the headliner across the upper portion of the windshield in order to provide screening of the sun's rays coming through the windshield when the sun is low in the sky.
It has also long been known to equip a sun visor with a vanity mirror. While a single mirror provides a number of user benefits, the availability of multiple mirrors with different magnification factors would greatly benefit the user in many instances. For example, a mirror of increased magnification could be very beneficial when one seeks to do a delicate task like applying eyeliner or mascara to the eyelashes. This document relates to a sun visor assembly incorporating multiple mirrors with different magnification factors for the convenience and benefit of the user.